As disclosed in JP2006-222011A, shades to be installed on a daylighting window are widely used. Typically, a shade has a number of slats that are vertically arranged at intervals therebetween. Each slat extends horizontally, and is supported such that its inclination can be varied. By adjusting the inclinations of the slats, the shade can offer a privacy function for making the inside of the room not visible from the outside, a light shielding function for an anti-glare effect by preventing outside light coming diagonally from above from directly entering the room, a daylighting function for directly introducing the outside light coming diagonally from above into the room, and so on.
In order for a conventional shade to be able to sufficiently offer the privacy function and the light shielding function, all the slats have to be totally closed, in other words, all the slats have to be raised. In this case, it is impossible to sufficiently let in light inside the room through a window on which the shade is installed. On the other hand, it is hardly necessary, for a window of a regular size, to strictly enforce privacy protection measures against undesirable observation from an upper portion of the window. If some slats facing the upper portion of the window can let in light inside the room such that the outside light coming diagonally from above is thrown upward, it can be avoided that a person in the room directly see the light, while the light shielding function in terms of the anti-glare effect is not impaired. Also, in terms of energy saving, it is highly desirable that a shade can offer the excellent daylighting function, without impairing essentially required functions for the shade such as the privacy function and the light-shielding function.
JP2006-222011A proposes that daylighting means for daylighting for an upper space of the room should be provided above the shade separately from the same. However, such daylighting means is sizable and requires increased manufacturing and installation costs. In the first place, the daylighting means may not be installed on every window, due to the structure around the window.